Colors of the Sea
by embers2remember
Summary: Life was not easy, nor was death but maybe it can be. Enter your grim reaper. He wants to make a deal, in exchange for your shiny gated and fluffy clouded afterlife you get to have a new one. The catch...your next death is not going to be an easy one. Oh and your stuck in a very familar fruit filled dimension.
1. Into the deep

Colors of the Sea

Warning: I own my own pirate flag and various anime memorabilia but I do not own One Piece. Obviously. Because if I did I would be rolling around in mountains of gold and sipping margaritas rather than writing fanfiction, or maybe I still would be writing this T.T I am way too geeky for my sanity.

Note to readers from captain of this fanfic:

Ye scally wags board my boat at yer own risk! Tis here is pirates expedition, we brook no rules from yah marines out there prattlin about justice and what not. Pfft if yer want a children's story go to shallow waters like the K section and if you don't like how my ship is run you can take a walk off thee plank. Now for ye men and women who are real pirates at heart welcome aboard as we set out to the high seas!

* * *

**Chapter one- Into the deep**

She had always loved the water even as a child it was obvious for the world to see. Her mother claimed that she learned to swim before she bothered to learn to walk; it wasn't hard for her to picture as water was like a balm on her soul, and lord knew it was fate's joke that she was born a Leo and not Pieces. So it was no surprise that the water baby grew up and became a woman, a woman who would one day become the sea itself.

The storm rolled in like any other, fast and unwelcoming. Mother Nature could be a sweet woman around company but a complete bitch when it suited her. A young woman watched as the helicopter pilot adjusted the radio. "Due east the waves are reaching twelve feet they won't be that big when the hit you but it will sure damn feel like it." roared her superior at the rest of her team trying to be heard over the storm and the helicopter.

"Mayor Rodney's son Alec decided it would be a good day for a pleasure cruise! Or maybe he decide a class B storm would be what it took to finally get Kylie's attention, either way we're stuck pulling his ass out of fire so gear up ladies and ship out!" he continued getting chuckles and agreements from her team as they jostled around pulling on their emergency gear. The commander had been joking but she wouldn't really put it past a dick like Alec to pull something like this.

It was something of a joke between her team that Alec had fell head over heels in love with her when she rescued him and a couple of buddies from a sailing trip gone wrong 2 summers ago. Ever since he had been trailing her around asking for a date and buying her gifts, her family thought he was sweet and she just thought he was a stalker. But stalker or no, as a part of the coast guard it was her job to rescue anyone who was stranded by the sea. It only took ten minutes air time to get to the boat being batter by waves.

Alec, the idiot, was out on deck trying to keep control of the sails. "Alright Terrance, Vic, and Kylie are going down Sarah and I will stay up here to man the copter. Remember no dawdling this is a B –class storm. Get in and get the fuck out before those waves get any fucking bigger Capishe?" Her team stood and gave salute "Capash Capitan!" they intoned in unison, the captain twitched in irritation. "Alright you sorry sacs of scum get going before I kick your asses!" Captain roared and they leapt out of the helicopter repelling down into the sea.

After hitting the waves she assigned tasks "Terrance you get to play hero to the blonde bimbo of the week, Victoria stay here and keep the basket steady when boss sends it down, I'll go get the royal pain in our ass. Move out." Her team laughed and went to work. The swim to the boat was hard on me and Terrance. So they both knew it would be neigh impossible for the Civilians. Climbing onto the boat she signaled to Terrance where the blonde was hiding from the storm by the stern of the boat and began to make my way to were Alec was futilely trying to steer the ship.

"Alec! It is time to go!" She yelled and Alec swerved to face me desperate "If I can just turn the boat around the wind could get us back to shore!" the fool of the hour yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him to the edge of the deck "There is no fucking time Alec! We need to go now before the actual storm hits us and not just the shock waves!" she yelled and that seemed to dawn with frightening clarity onto Alec's small brain but he still struggled to get away when she tried to pull him off the ship "I can't George is here, I can't just leave him!" Alec shouted back. She gapped at him. _George? Her George?_

(George was Australian Shepard puppy she had fallen in love with on their one and only date. Alec had bought him to try to regain her admiration after he had stupidly flirted with the store clerk when he thought she wasn't looking? When she still said no Alec kept George as he joked to his father to remind himself of the one that got away. Her team often joked that George had as close to a joint custody arrangement as a pet could get because her apartment didn't allow pets and she refuse to let Alec take care of her dog.)

"You brought George with you into the middle of a storm!?"She didn't doubt it but she wanted to hear his excuse "The news didn't say it was going to be this big! Besides it was Des that wanted to bring him!" He shouted back as Terrance finally reached them half carrying who I assumed was 'Des', the newest in Alec's string of one week girlfriends. She glared whole heartedly at Alec before she shoved him on Terrance.

"The asshole brought George too, do you think you can get these too back to the basket?" she asked tightly and Terrance pursed his mouth in fury but nodded as he grabbed Alec too. "I'll be back with my dog, meet you there." She called before rushing to the door to the engine room where George slept when on ship. George was barking and tugging on the leash when she hurried in; with a quick slash of the standard issue pocket knife he was undone.

"Common George we are going to swim for the basket just like we practiced, OK?" she told him as she wrapped what was left of the leash around her hand and pulled him onto the deck. The practice that she had referred to was Alec' Olympic sized swimming pool on the whirlpool setting when George had been a puppy, Alec though it would be cute to train her dog to do her job. Kylie was not amused when she found out but hey at least her puppy could swim.

Within 3 bounds she and George were off the desk and swimming towards Terrance and Victoria. "Vic get in the fucking basket! Terrance get ready to haul George in!" she yelled still swimming and the two scramble to follow my orders. The basket was much closer to the ship then before. Which was the complete opposite of a good thing, vaguely she could see Alec shouting worriedly from the copter, and she assumed 'Des' was up too.

That was good not much time left before we hit the real edge of the storm. She and George made it to the basket within minutes and Terrance quickly shoved him in. "Good dog." Vic said as she grabbed George's collar "You too Terrance." Kylie urged Terrance look like he wanted to argue but got in just the same. She didn't know how she knew it but she felt it in her bones that the real waves would hit before the basket could be lowered back down.

The boom of a wave smashing the sailboat was the only warning she received of her dead-on perception. Before water crashed over her head dimly she watched as Alec screamed and tried to jump for her only to be held in place by an unforgiving Terrance. _Saved your life didn't I? Just like I promised in boot camp even though you swore you would never forgive me if you had to be saved by a girl of all things. _She thought with a laugh before the waves swept her away.

* * *

_**Yo -ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave - ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The king and his men**_

_**Stole the queen from her bed**_

_**And bound her in her Bones.**_

_**The seas be ours**_

_**And by the powers**_

_**Where we will we'll roam.**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave- ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**Some men have died**_

_**And some are alive**_

_**And others sail on the sea**_

_**With the keys to the cage...**_

_**And the Devil to pay**_

_**We lay to Fiddler's Green!**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The bell has been raised**_

_**From it's watery grave...**_

_**Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?**_

_**We are a call to all,**_

_**Pay head the squall**_

_**And turn your sail toward home!**_

_**Yo-ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die**_


	2. Dealing with Davey

Colors of the sea

Warning: I own my hand made origami sail boat and various anime convention buttons but I do not own One Piece. Obviously. Because if I did own One Piece I would be roaming the mall in a pirate costume and giving out my signature to random old people who have no idea who the crazy person screaming "who took my treasure map!" is, rather than writing fanfiction, or maybe I still would be writing this ;) I just roll that way.

Note to readers from captain of this fanfic:

Ye scally wags are on my vessel now, an I don't wanna here a lick of complaints. I will fix ant thing that's important when all the grog is gone! Tis here is pirates expedition, ye'll get your say, and I'll get my way. Tats how it works on da high seas and if yah don like my rules you can go swimming with the Kraken. Bob needs his noon snack about tis time any how. Fur every un else, welcome aboard and remember ta have dah time of yur sorry lives!

* * *

_**Chapter2- a Deal with Davey Jones**_

She woke into darkness. To be perfectly honest, she hadn't thought that the atheists of all people were going to be the ones to win the religious debate of 'what happens when we die'. _Regardless the floating in nothingness was rather soothing_. "_**You can't float in nothing. That's an oxymoron. There has to be something to float on otherwise you simply aren't floating**_." A bland tone called out from the inky darkness that suddenly wasn't nearly as comforting now that she knew she wasn't alone in it.

"_Who is there_?" she asked or at least tried to but all that came out were bubbles. "_**Ah yes, the inability to speak is a factor you should take into account here. After all you are floating, in water to be precise. Welcome to Davey Jones' Locker, the place where all the souls who die at sea are sent to rest.**_" The smooth baritone continued headless of her shock. "_**I can however read your thoughts and project my own. This is after all my domain."**_

She blinked as sudden rays of like pierce the darkness to reveal a man floating in what looked to be a thick dark cloak. She crinkled her nose, _wasn't that a little to cliché_? Davey Jones chuckled hauntingly "_**It can be helped, little one. It is a part of the uniform, be glad that not all of us reapers were forced to carry a scythe as well." **_Davey mocked as he revealed a trident from his cloak. The man twirled it around one pale hand as he floated closer. "_**I would have been in an eternally bad mood if that was the case**_." the reaper snidely remarked at his audience of one.

_You act like death throwing a temper tantrum was something that happens all the damn time. _She thought irritated, as the reaper sent her a smile that was all teeth. _**"Oh but dear girl it is. I believe you mortals call them… oh what was it again? Ah yes, natural disasters and they are, of a sort." **_Davey stated smoothly the wicked smile still spread across his lips until they pursed together when he noticed her horrified expression.

"_WHAT? What do you mean!" _she mentally screamed at the reaper who sniffed in dissatisfaction at her response. "_**It is perfectly natural for children to throw tantrums and reapers are the children of the Father, growing up for an immortal takes a very long time, several millennia in fact. We merely cause more destruction in our wake**_." explained Davey as he relaxed back into the current.

Kylie was furious "_You mean to tell me I DIED because you were having a bad day_!" Davy brought the side of his fist to his palm in the gesture of coming to a conclusion "_**Exactly! See mortals can learn!**__"_ exclaimed a sarcastic reaper before huffing in exasperation at the face of pure disgust she was giving him. "_**Oh don't look at me like that Mortal, this is but a temporary situation for you**_." Davey twirled his trident once more before pulling out his other hand from within the cloak.

It held a little black book that seemed to suck in any light that dared to touch its surface. She stared at the book shiver violently running down her back. "_What is that and what do you mean temporary?" _she thought at the indifferent reaper who raised a slim eyebrow. "_**Fleeting, transitory, brief, passing, momentary, short-term, need I go on? As to your more sensible question this is the Book of the Dead.**__"_

She stared at the book for a moment longer before looking up at Davey_ "why do I get the sinking feeling that this book is more than a list of your victims?"_ she asked and Davey let out a short cackle looking terribly pleased_ "__**Well that, my little one, is because it is! Rejoice. By Father's law any life taken as a result of one of his children's'… mood swings, will be given compensation."**_

"_What sort of compensation?"_she questioned in a rather dubious mental tone she did not know she could even achieve. Davey rolled his eyes "_**Really mortal it is nothing unscrupulous. It is merely rectifying the balance. A life for a life, of course you can't be reborn into your world as your soul has already passed on but it shall be easy enough to find a suitable host in another one. Even in a similar world if your feeble mind would prefer such monotony.**__"_

Kylie will admit that she freaked out a bit_ "Reborn! What do you mean when you say another world…like a parallel one?! Or…"_the rest of her thoughts were lost to a wave of hot water the reaper sent at her._ "__**Yes, yes, don't get too excited. The possibilities are limited. You must be reborn into a body that died by the sea. It cannot be older than 9 because once a decade has passed a body is permanently bonded to the inhabiting soul and it will not accept another. You cannot change gender, I am not Loki, and I will not put a female soul into male body.**__" _Davey stated annoyed at her silent squealing.

"_**I take it you have one in mind then? I make no promises that there will be an available body**_…" Davey drawled in boredom as he open the black book and began randomly flipping through its pages. "One Piece." She stated seriously and the pages stopped turning. Davey turned to look up at her with a serious gaze. "_**Are you sure? That realm is one of my more dangerous creations. I will hold no responsibility for your fate once you are there.**__" _the reaper warned and she nodded in determination. "It is what I want."

The reaper gave her a look of grudging respect before continuing his perusal of the book. This continue for some moments before both of Davey's eyebrows went up in surprise and a smirk slid across his face. "_**Well that is rather fortuitous. Father must be smiling on you; he is always so fond of his mortals."**_

Kylie tilted her head in curiosity. "Well who exactly…"she began to ask only to be interrupted by the reaper "_**Before you go, there is one detail we need to discuss. You haven't stated what your Reward will be." **_Davy asked smoothly ignoring her annoyed twitching at being interrupted. "_What are you talking about; you have told me nothing about a reward. You said being reborn was just correcting your mistake!"_

Davey blinked in confusion_ "__**I did not? Oh very well, before you died you make a decision. The choice between saving your life or another's, I believe the mortal's name was Terrance. You chose to save him, whatever your reasoning matters not, you felt death coming and you saved him from my clutches. Thereby you enacted the Sacrifice Clause. Father was quite clear that a selfless Sacrifice must be rewarded, normally this would be by allowing you to have whatever chosen afterlife you wish but because you are already being reborn you must wish for something else. Since you have chosen One Piece as your destination, I would suggest a power that would make it easier to combat against devil fruit users." **_He explained shutting the Book of the dead and replacing it within his cloak.

She processed this new information for a while before deciding on one that would be the most help full in a world of pirates. "Can it be any power? If so I want power over water in all its entirety. I want to be able to heal wounds automatically through the water in the body, to make the ocean waves, and even turn into water myself." She told Davy who raised one eye brow and laughed wickedly. "_**Oh very good choice, little one! But be warned water is the essence of life as such I believe it will be a very long time before I see you again. Enjoy your new life!**__"_ He cajoled at her in an 'I know something you don't know' tone of voice. Before booting her into the nearest whirlpool with a cackle and a smile as wide as the ocean.

* * *

_**Yo -ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave - ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The king and his men**_

_**Stole the queen from her bed**_

_**And bound her in her Bones.**_

_**The seas be ours**_

_**And by the powers**_

_**Where we will we'll roam.**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave- ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**Some men have died**_

_**And some are alive**_

_**And others sail on the sea**_

_**With the keys to the cage...**_

_**And the Devil to pay**_

_**We lay to Fiddler's Green!**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The bell has been raised**_

_**From it's watery grave...**_

_**Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?**_

_**We are a call to all,**_

_**Pay head the squall**_

_**And turn your sail toward home!**_

_**Yo-ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die**_


	3. Waiting on the tide

Colors of the sea

Warning: I own a swimsuit and a wall poster of the All Blue but I do not own One Piece or Sanji. Obviously. Because if I did I would be eating like a queen aboard the Going Merry rather than writing fanfiction, or maybe I still would be writing this 0.0 just to scare the shit out of Ussop of course.

Note to readers from captain of this fanfic:

Yer apart of my crew now! No pirate of mine is going to laze about when there are adventures to behold! Our ships head to the Grand Line. If yeh scum don't think yah can handle that, tis just fine, you can jump ship any damn time. Suggestions will be taken up the mast where they can spend da night hanging around till they gain a different point of view. Yah hear? Now go clean the deck before I kick yer rear!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Waiting on the tide**

So maybe she had bribed the grim reaper, and maybe she had made a deal with said grim reaper to gain a superpower but that didn't mean the powers that be had the right to drop her off on some rock in the middle of the North Blue like yesterday's trash. It was a good thing she never ate much in the first place; starving was not much different anyways. It was only a week before her new way of life was disturbed.

She had started that day off like all the others. She grudgingly woke up to curse at the heat bouncing off the rocky cliffs and began to practice her currently meager powers in rather pathetic attempts to catch some sea food. Of course at that she failed epically, at her current skill level all she could manage was to raise the tide to wash over the edge of the rock, not to mention even if she manage to somehow catch something she lacked the talent to create a fire out of a few pieces of drift wood. Where was fire fist ace when you needed him?

With a huff of irritation she flopped back down onto the sandy beach, making sure her feet still were touched by the tide, it had taken her two whole days to figure out the fact that the only way for her to avoid sunburn in this god forsaken place was to always lay part way in the water. At least she couldn't die of starvation of pneumonia, the reaper made it perfectly clear that as long as there was a source of water nearby death was not an option.

So maybe she should have asked a few more questions but to be fair anyone would have been distracted by the fact that they could spend their afterlife in a supposedly fictional world. Not to mention the super powers she didn't have to eat a nasty devil fruit to gain. Really as a pirate the ability to control water in its entirety was an obvious choice, of course she really didn't count on the fact that she would have to learn the majority of her power and only healing via H2O was done sub consciously. It wasn't long before the radiant sun and the soothing roll of the waves on her feet lulled her and her petulant thoughts into unconsciousness.

* * *

She dreamt of water far away, a small part of an ocean that lapped against an island that was thrice as big as hers. It rolled playfully around her urging her on until she knocked her head against a little row boat a little ways out; curiously she looked through the waves only to see a man holding a struggling boy over the edge about to throw him in. The small but familiar boy continues to scream at the oddly dressed man until he hits the water.

"Luffy? Luffy!" she flowed forward and grabbed the boy she could now identify, pulling him up to the surface so that his devil fruit didn't drag him down as the sea monster rose up before the dingy. The seven year old sputtered but did not sink as the water seemed to lift him up "Don't worry Luffy everything will be all right. After all you haven't yet become the pirate king."

The small voice washed over him with the waves and Luffy looked around crying for his savoir but none was to be found and the sea monster was getting closer. When the Red headed pirate captain arrived she exhaled deeply in relief and let Luffy go gently into shanks' arms but she didn't move fast enough and the sea monster tore forward slicing through her with its fangs.

* * *

She jerked awake to the distant crackle of thunder and the first drops of rain. She let her power over the tide go as she tried to regain her bearings. The rain was cold but the tide pools she had created were still warm. By the warmth of the water she could tell that the sun had set on the horizon only a few hours before and that the storm would wreak its havoc long into the night. Laying back down she called on her power to let the rain soak into her skin with fizzles of steam to keep her warm through the night instead of trying to create a barrier from the incoming storm. With a sigh she turned over and let her eyelids flutter closed as she slowly dropped back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When she woke again it wad to the disturbing feeling of being picked up. If you have ever seen kidnappings on the television you'll understand why her first thoughts were along the lines of _'play dead'_ instead _'oh! It's Zeff!' _A slightly high voice that was common in children asked "Is she still alive?" in that '_I can't believe you just did that'_ tone that every child masters in their terrible twos. "She is fine. Waking up and everything aren't you lass?" replied a deep baritone that was laced with slight amusement as she crinkled her nose and gave up on ever being able to pretend she was a possum.

Sighing she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the man holding her gently set her down. When she could see again she noted absent mindedly that it seemed the storm had passed and light was just beginning to paint the horizon in its usual shades of pink and orange before she even noticed that the two standing before her were Sanji and Zeff.

"Hey are you from the shipwreck too?" Sanji asked with the usual amount of curiosity found in a child. Too sleepy to formulate a lie she just replied "No. Grim left me here to fend for myself" it wasn't like anyone here knew what a grim reaper was; in this dimension death's minion was called Davy Jones. Sanji ran a hand through his blond hair as he blinked in astonishment that anyone would leave a little girl alone in the middle of the ocean "What an ass…"Sanji concluded in a deadpan tone only to be cuffed on the side of his head by Zeff.

Zeff asked with little hope "Is he coming back?" as the pirate came to the dawning realization of what another mouth to feed would do to the already small supply of food. "It's unlikely now that he has wiped his hands clean of me, if he was going to have a bout of guilty conscious it would have been days ago, as it is doubtful he will think of me again." she replied truthfully to his inquiry.

Zeff sagged a little despite knowing beforehand that this was the most probable case. "I thought so." He mumbled desolately to himself before pulling out a much smaller bag from his big one and handing it over to Sanji. "Here kitchen boy, you two take this and wait on the other side of the island for rescue. A ship will not come for a while so ration well and make sure you share with the little lass. She has been on this rock longer than we have." Commented Zeff as he selflessly sacrificed his chance of survival to two children he barely knew. Sanji fumed and she had to pull her face into an apathetic mask to keep from breaking down crying.

She wordlessly grabbed and half dragged a protesting Sanji to the other side of the rocky alcove. "But there is no reason he should get the bigger bag when there is more of us!" shouted Sanji as the pulled to a stop along the rocky edge as they reached the opposite side. "Just shut up and eat." She grumbled and pulled a roll out of the bag and stuffed it into his mouth to keep him quiet. Briefly she thought about eating some of the food too but manages to convince her mind that she didn't need it to survive and Sanji did.

It worked in keeping him quiet for a while but about half way through his roll he noticed the lack of food in her hands. "Why aren't you eating? You must be hungry after being here so long…"Sanji commented thoughtlessly in his curiosity to know why the girl was holding back. She twitched a little in irritation before smiling softly at the boy and commented lightly "Exactly, I've been here longer so I have less chance of survival out of the two of us. Not to mention my stomach has already gotten used to being empty."

_Doesn't mean it has stopped protesting its lack of food_ she complained in the privacy of her own mind. Besides her conscious would never allow her to eat what little food they had when it would be only for her comfort rather than survival. "What?" gapped Sanji as he almost dropped his roll into the sand in surprise but she managed to catch it in time and with a quick flick of her wrist shove it back into the idiotic boy's mouth.

"Gods be more careful will you? You can't afford to waste any food. There hasn't been a single ship passing by since I was abandoned here, so it may be some while before we come across one. The food must be rationed carefully to last as long as it can and there is simply not enough for the both of us to survive that long on." She told him seriously and Sanji started crying big fat tears as he slowly chewed and swallowed what was left of the roll in his mouth. He stared wordlessly as tears continued to trek down his cheeks for some time after that.

* * *

That was how it went for every day after that. Sanji would try to get her to eat something using every non-violent method his childish mind could think of. Her would first complain, than beg, then shout that he would just get more food from Zeff to which she would calm him down by replying Zeff was more likely to shoot him than give him more food and Sanji would break down into sobs.

Sometimes she would have to trick him into eating anything at all. Sanji was so stubborn that often he would go on protest and refuse to eat at all until she did; eventually the hunger became so great that he would cave in when she forced some food into his hands.

All that time she had to pretend to waste away. It actually got easier with time, as more nights were passed secretly practicing with her powers as soon as Sanji fell asleep, the darker the rings under her eyes became and the more exhausted she was during the day. To her great surprise when Sanji finished off the last of the food he actually attacked her!

Fists flying he shouted at her asking why she had let him eat everything, and why was she doing this. Eventually his furry subsided "I'll never be able to pay you back!" he sobbed into her shirt as he broke down. Gently she wrapped her arms around the starving boy and stroked his hair "From the beginning your companionship meant more to me then the food Sanji." She replied kindly coaxing him out of her tear stained shirt.

Sanji's faced formed into the stubborn scowl that he wore whenever he got it into his head to boycott his food hoarding. "Then then I will stay by your side till the very end, we…. we'll be together until Davy Jones steals you away." Sobbed Sanji with resolute determination that she easily recognized would come to bite her back in the ass later. Stumbling she tried to get the foolish notion out of his head '"Don't be ridiculous Sanji you don't want to watch me rot away."

Sooner or later he would get suspicious of the fact that she wasn't dead yet. "No! It's the promise of a lifetime! I won't ever leave your side!" Sanji practically screamed and she sighed giving in. The stupid blonde was too stubborn to give up anyways. Rolling her eyes she laid her head on his shoulder and told him point blank "If that's the case you can just consider yourself my human pillow for the rest of your life." Sanji smiled brilliantly and just nodded his head like the puppy he was.

* * *

It was a few weeks of her pretending to get weaker and weaker before Sanji became too desperate and too hungry to listen to her protests anymore. So one ridiculously too sunny day, Sanji scooped her up piggy back style and stumbled over to the other side of the island. What was Sanji's excuse for the impromptu ride? So she wouldn't use up any of the precious strength she had left. That's right he so went there, after what she was referring to as the 'promise incident' Sanji had become extremely protective.

Rather than react negatively to her continued survival and surprising vitality Sanji had hailed her constitution and inner strength as gifts of the gods. She supposed that was one way to put it, and ironically enough as close to the truth about her past as he was likely to ever get.

* * *

The rediscovery of Zeff's leg was even more dramatic then she remembered. Upon reaching Zeff Sanji hadn't bothered asking Zeff for anything; instead he set her down as soon as Zeff was in view and charged. Sanji fought ridiculously well for a starved child and might have actually killed Zeff if she hadn't walked over and opened the bag of treasure only to exclaim in fake surprise that there was no food at all in there.

Sanji was horrified at the news that Zeff had eaten his own leg for them, even more so because Sanji had been betting her survival on the presence of food. Ignoring the shouting that began when Sanji admitted to Zeff that he ate all their food, she commented weakly on his leg "that's going to get infected if you let the stand stay in there." She said and Zeff grunted softly "Not only am I too weak to move lass, those rocks would surely cut up anyone who tried to climb down."

Slowly she nodded and steadies herself for the incoming explosion as she summoned a ball of water from the sea and carefully laid it out on the end of his leg to pull out all the sand and cauterize the wound. "Lass must have eaten a devil fruit." Zeff murmured lightly while Sanji started squawking at the supernatural use of water. "I am sorry I can't do more but I haven't had much time to work on my powers." She apologized only to have her hair ruffled gratefully by an amused Zeff.

"What is your name, lass?" Zeff asked with a gruff smile and she blinked even Sanji hadn't asked that yet. "Kameko." In this life she would go by Kameko. It was originally a Japanese name that meant tortoise child, Kame felt that it applied to her, born on the shore but meant for the sea. Wearily she yawned and Sanji immediately stopped freaking out and pulled her into his lap. Softly he admonished her for using so much of her energy on, Kame mumbled something distinctly intelligible but had the vague resemblance to "mother hen" but Sanji let it go because she wouldn't have possibly called him that.

It wasn't long before she curled up into his embrace and fell asleep to the happy thought that at least he wouldn't be so overprotective once they were rescued. Kame would latter admit that she had jinxed herself by thinking that far too soon.

* * *

_**Yo -ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave - ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The king and his men**_

_**Stole the queen from her bed**_

_**And bound her in her Bones.**_

_**The seas be ours**_

_**And by the powers**_

_**Where we will we'll roam.**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave- ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**Some men have died**_

_**And some are alive**_

_**And others sail on the sea**_

_**With the keys to the cage...**_

_**And the Devil to pay**_

_**We lay to Fiddler's Green!**_

_**Yo- ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die.**_

_**The bell has been raised**_

_**From it's watery grave...**_

_**Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?**_

_**We are a call to all,**_

_**Pay head the squall**_

_**And turn your sail toward home!**_

_**Yo-ho,**_

_**Haul together,**_

_**Hoist the colors high.**_

_**Heave ho,**_

_**Thieves and beggars,**_

_**Never shall we die**_


End file.
